disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinbad
Sinbad, a shape shifter, is the schools bad boy whore who rules everything in the roleplay series “They’re All Real”. He is played by VAinoMinako. Shape Shifter Being a shape shifter allows Sinbad to become anyone or anything that is living. This is something he takes great pride in and other then sex is the best thing he has going for himself. He often uses his ability for mischief, turning into someone to cause drama or to get them into trouble. He commonly is seen as a large brown lion, his most comfortable shift. History Sinbad was born into a pack of shifters, a very loose group of people. His parents are full blooded shifters, and he knows exactly who they are but he did not grow up in the typical family unit. Everybody played the role of his parents, just like they did to the other children in the pack. So the bond of family was formed by everyone and not just his parents, likely the reason he feels so strongly about family today. Privacy is also something that wasn’t very widely accepted in the pack. Nor is sex. It’s very common for someone to be sleeping with someone and everyone knew about it. Relationships where not wildly common either, as you were more or less married to the pack rather than one individual. For this reason, his parents were not a couple and were often with someone else. The pack also take great pride in their shifting and teaches all of their young ones to shift at an early age. Sinbad learned all of the skills he has now from everyone in the pack. It wasn’t until he got older that it was decided that they couldn’t give the best education to their young ones and sent Sinbad and others from his pack to the school. The Massacre Sometime ago, Sinbad got word from Nuka (a friend of his pack) that his entire clan was killed, no one knows who did yet but the evidence points to foulplay. Sinbad was then ordered by Nuka to stay at the school, that way he may be protected by whoever murdered his clan. Personality The first thing people notice about Sinbad is he’s a major whore. He flirts with anybody that moves and wants into your pants, plain and simple. He doesn’t care if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, he’ll flirt with them. While he’s mostly looking for a good time, he doesn’t mind a good fight if he pisses someone off. He doesn’t fight fair though, and is more than likely to shift into a lion and fight that way. He’s an asshole who takes great pride in being a shifter, something he’s quite egotistical about. He also doesn’t care if he’s pissing you off; he’s likely doing that on purpose. He likes spending his time picking on other students, although flirting is often part of that. He still wants in their pants after all. He is the typical jock when it comes to loving sports, but he often gets distracted by the hot person next to him. He’s horrible in his classes because he doesn’t pay attention or he simply skips. The only reason he’s getting by is because of other people helping him with his homework. Despite being the asshole that he is, because of how he grew up; Sinbad has a protective streak when it comes to his friends. They have often become his family away from his pack and if someone starts messing with them he’ll becoming what one might call a guard dog. He has no problem shifting into a lion and kicking someone’s ass for his friends. In short, the guy has a very Devil May Care outlook on life. Relationships The BAMF Crew Sinbad is part of the BAMF crew, a group of people who more or less rule the school. Cale is his best friend, the two are often causing trouble by Sinbad's hand. They also have a friends with benefits relationship going on. Omar and Sinbad don't get along the best and are often fighting because Sinbad has a bad habit of hitting on Jasmine/Demona. Despite the flirting, because he cares about Omar and their weird friendship, he hasn't dared touch. Demona and Sinbad share a common pack mentality which links them even though sometimes they have a rocky relationship they are friends. Everyone else Milo- Sinbad bullies Milo and often has him doing his homework for him, but he grew to pity him and took up trying to teach the other shapeshifter how to fullely shift into his adult form. However, they had a fight and it has been reported that they have not made amends for it yet. Jim Hawkins- Since his uncle, Silver, adopted the druid he'll have to treat him nicely, at least better than how he treats Milo. Silver- His biological uncle; Silver left the pack fro unknown reasons when Sinbad was very young. It hasn't yet been revealed how he reacted to the clan's massacre. Dean- He goes to cousneling often, but only to have a good place to sleep. Miriam- Sinbad is extremely cruel to the princess, going so far as to physically abuse her in public. Scott- one of Sinbad's best friends. Lance-One of his friends. Fun facts *Sinbad is known for his cheating so being in a relationship with him is not smart. *He is ready for school to be over and finds it mostly useless, only paying attention in a few classes. *He liked to walk around the school as a lion, and is almost always the lion when he feels lazy. Category:Students